Because of the development of oil and gas fields at even greater depths, there is a need for devices which make possible coupling and uncoupling of components without the use of divers. Such devices must therefore be suitable for installation by remote control and give a good and secure coupling of the components. The need for such a coupling arises, for example, for joining actuators to valves, joining valves to pipes, joining pipes to pipes and also connecting hydraulic/electric circuits. Such a coupling can also be used in other fields where there is a need for a "rapid" joining of components.
The object of the present invention is to provide a coupling which enables a rapid and secure installation and locking of components. Uncoupling should also be easy to carry out.
A further object is to provide a coupling which will function satisfactorily by remote control and thereby be suited for use to connect and disconnect components at great ocean depths where diving operations must be avoided.
Another object of the invention is to provide a coupling ensuring both radial and axial locking of the components.